Magni Miedziobrody
(do ) (od ) |Przynależność = Przymierze (do ) Przymierze Lordaeronu (dawniej) Królestwo Ironforge (do ) Klan Miedziobrodych (do ) Senat Ironforge (do ) Gildia Odkrywców (do ) Azeroth |Stanowisko = Lord Ironforge (do ) Przywódca klanu Miedziobrodych (do ) Władca Khaz Modan (do ) Głowa Senatu Ironforge (do ) Wielki Odkrywca Gildii Odkrywców (do ) Mówca tytana Azeroth (od ) |Lokacja = Wysoka Siedziba (do ) Ironforge (do ) Serce Starego Ironforge ( - ) Silithus: Rana (od ) |Status = żyje (do ) zamieniony w rzeźbę ( - ) aktywny |Rodzina = Starszy Miedziobrody (przodek) Madoran (przodek) Muradin (młodszy brat) Brann (młodszy brat) Eimear (żona) Moira (córka) Dagran (zięć) † Dagran (wnuk) |Uczniowie = Anduin Wrynn |Kompani = Varian Wrynn (przyjaciel) |Sprzymierzeńcy = Azeroth |Dubbing = Carlos Larkin }} Magni Miedziobrody jest królem krasnoludzkiego królestwa Khaz Modan, thanem Ironforge, przywódcą klanu Miedziobrodych i głową Senatu Ironforge. Biografia [[Plik:Magni_Wei.jpg|thumb|left|Król Magni Miedziobrody autorstwa Wei Wanga]]Jako najstarszemu z trójki braci Miedziobrodych, Magniemu pisane było zostać królem pod górą. Silny w rękach i tęgi na umyśle Magni kochał swych braci ponad wszystko na świecie. Od czasu młodości książę Magni był boleśnie świadomy tego, co czeka go w przyszłości. Najwidoczniej to go onieśmielało, gdyż nie był pewny, czy będzie przywódcą, jakiego potrzebuje Ironforge. Nawet skrycie pragnął, by jego ojciec i bracia przeżyli go, by jego lud otrzymał dobrego króla. Patrząc na obecnego potężnego i mądrego przywódcę, jakim król Magni jest dzisiaj, ciężko wyobrazić sobie, że był niegdyś księciem pełnym wątpliwości. Był on jednym z bohaterów podczas Drugiej Wojny, nierzadko osobiście prowadzącym swój lud do walki. Po wyzwoleniu Ironforge dzięki wsparciu sił Sojuszu Lordaeron, przysiągł on wsparcie swego królestwa, a jego dwaj bracia dołączyli do awangardy Sojuszu. [[Third War|'Trzecia Wojna']] Podczas niedawnego upadku Królestwa Lordaeron, jego średni brat Muradin został prawdopodobnie zabity w Northrend. Książę Arthas wysłał list do Magniego, wyjaśniając, że Muradin został zabity przez nieumarłego, lecz dzięki jego poświęceniu Arthas był w stanie zdobyć Ostrze Mrozu i mógł szybko powrócić do Lordaeron. W liście zawarto również wzmiankę o zwrocie ciała Muradina, co jednak nigdy nie nastąpiło. Ostatecznie Magni odkrył prawdę, że sam Arthas był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Muradina. Magni był przytłoczony żalem po wieściach na temat zgonu brata, jednak wraz ze swym najmłodszym bratem Brannem pozostał niewzruszony w pragnieniu służenia ludowi krasnoludów. 'Stworzenie Sprowadzającego Popioły' Krótko po wieściach o śmierci Muradina, króla Magniego odwiedzili Wysoki Inkwizytor Fairbanks i Alexandros Mograine. By pomścić Muradina, Magni wykuł Sprowadzającego Popioły, ostrze, które miało oprzeć się Ostrzu Mrozu, Arthasowi i nieumarłym. Chociaż Magni nigdy nie zwracał wielkiej uwagi na nauki, że mistrzowie krasnoludzkich kowali potrafią przelać emocje na broń, którą tworzą, to stojąc przed Wielkim Kowadłem, sam zaczął myśleć, że już nie zobaczy Muradina. Tym samym z każdym uderzeniem młota przelewał swój gniew, furię i żądzę zemsty. Gdy skończył, przekazał Mograine'owi najwspanialszą broń, jaka wyszła spod jego rąk. To potwierdza, że jest on bez wątpienia utalentowanym kowalem najwyższej klasy. 'Po Trzeciej Wojnie' Brann, znany badacz i brat króla Magniego, zaginął na całe miesiące i król Magni stracił już nadzieję, że zobaczy go żywego. Mimo że z zewnątrz wciąż pozostawał mądrym i silnym przywódcą, ból i smutek odcisnęły na nim wyraźne piętno. Wielu krasnoludów zastanawiało się, czy królestwo zobaczy jeszcze innego Miedziobrodego zasiadającego na tronie Ironforge. Później okazało się, że lekkomyślny Brann żyje, przetrwawszy swoją wyprawę do Silithus, gdzie wydobył podstawę Atiesha z przeklętego cielska C'Thuna. Ku zaniepokojeniu Magniego i wściekłym protestom Ligi Odkrywców, Brann samowolnie przeniósł się do Outland, a później do Northrend. Jedyna córka Magniego, Moira Miedziobroda, została schwytana przez imperatora Dagrana Thaurissana i była związana urokiem (tak przynajmniej sądził), służąc złemu imperatorowi bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Thaurissan sprawił, że się w nim zakochała i razem doczekali się dziecka. Ku przerażeniu całego królestwa, potomek Magniego najwyraźniej jest krasnoludem, który jest dziedzicem zarówno króla Ironforge, jak i imperatora Czarnej Skały. 'Powrót Variana' Ostatnimi czasy Magni porozumiewał się drogą dyplomatyczną ze Stormwind, prosząc o wsparcie w walce z rosnącym zagrożeniem ze strony Ciemnego Żelaza, wskazując na zniszczenie i przejęcie kontroli nad Przęsłem Thandol. Ku jego frustracji, prośby pozostały bez odpowiedzi. Podczas gdy Bolvar optował za wsparciem krasnoludzkiego króla, lady Katrana Prestor, doradczyni króla Variana, który niedawno powrócił, zarzuciła Magniemu próbę wplątania Stormwind w osobistą wojnę krasnoludów, tym samym odmawiając mu wsparcia. Na szczęście Jaina poinformowała Magniego o postaci Lo'Gosha. Lo'Gosh okazał się być prawdziwym królem Varianem Wrynnem, który zdecydował się zaatakować krasnoludy Ciemnego Żelaza, a później wraz z Magnim i jego krasnoludami wspólnymi siłami odzyskali kontrolę nad Przęsłem Thandol. 'Koszmar' W koszmarze wywołanym przez Szmaragdowy Koszmar, Magni śnił, że prowadzi drużynę przez Podnóża Czarnej Skały, by uwolnić Moirę. W odniesieniu do jej syna, wydaje się, że chociaż pozwolił na narodziny dziecka, zostanie ono na zawsze wygnane z jego królestwa. Nie pozwoli on synowi Dagrana Thaurissana odziedziczyć tronu Ironforge. World of Warcraft [[Plik:MagniPTR.jpg|thumb|Król Magni Miedziobrody w World of Warcraft]] Król Magni to postać oferująca zadania poziomu ?? (Boss), przebywająca na Wysokim Tronie w Wielkiej Kuźni w krasnoludzkiej stolicy Ironforge. Rozpoczyna on następujące zadania: * 30 A King's Tribute * 59 Kharan Nighthammer (Loch) * 59 The Fate of the Kingdom (Loch) Kończy on zadanie 60 The Feast of Winter Veil (związane z wydarzeniem Feast of Winter Veil). 'Wrath of the Lich King' thumb|Stary model Magniego Magni pojawia się również na chwilę w fortecy krasnoludów mrozu w Ostoi Mrozu na Burzowych Szczytach, podczas zadania 80 The Brothers Bronzebeard. Z fontanny w Dalaranie można wyłowić Srebrną Monetę Księcia Magniego Miedziobrodego. Wyryto na niej marzenie młodego Magniego: "Mam nadzieję, że mój ojciec i bracia mnie przeżyją. Nie jestem materiałem na króla." 'Cataclysm' Jest on obecny podczas spotkania w Stormwind podczas Inwazji Żywiołaków i informuje pozostałych przywódców Przymierza o Tablicach z Ulduaru. Podczas badań w Ulduarze, krasnoludy odkryły zestaw mistycznych tablic stworzonych przez tytanów. Aktywując jedną z nich, by uchronić swój lud przez Kataklizmem, król Magni Miedziobrody padł ofiarą przerażającej klątwy, która zamieniła go w diamentową statuę w sercu samego Ironforge. By dopełnić czary goryczy, powróciła jego córka Moira, zajmując tron swego ojca dla siebie i jej dziecka z Ciemnego Żelaza. W próbie zapobieżenia narastaniu konfliktu, utworzono Radę Trzech Młotów, która ma zająć jego miejsce. Taktyka Król Magni posiada kilka paskudnych umiejętności, w tym potężne umiejętności Thunderclap, Charge i silne odrzucenie. Dodatkowo może wyrzucić graczy w powietrze, przemienić się w awatara, co zwiększa zadawane przez niego obrażenia i punkty zbroi, jak i może wezwać na pomoc strażników. Gdy jego zdrowie spadnie do niskiego poziomu, zacznie się leczyć umiejętnością podobną do czaru paladyna Lay on Hands. Jako że Magni ma relatywnie mały zasięg aggro, jeden uzdrowiciel może pić i wskrzeszać zabitych graczy, podczas gdy drugi może w dalszym ciągu z nim walczyć. Warto mieć na uwadze, że Ironforge jest jedną z najbardziej zaludnionych stolic Przymierza. By skutecznie zabić Króla, grupa rajdowa musi działać szybko i starać się nie alarmować wcześniej Przymierza. Atakując najpierw Ironforge pozwoli napotkać ich nieprzygotowanych. Atakując Ironforge na końcu pozwoli członkom Przymierza przegrupować się i przygotować na atak. Jedna z lepszych metod jest następująca: :1. Zaatakujcie w czasie, gdy większość graczy jest wylogowana, przeważnie w nocy. Jeśli to nie jest możliwe, to warto namówić inną grupę, by zaatakowała strażników w Stormwind, co wywabi graczy Przymierza z Ironforge, by pomóc w Stormwind. :2. Ruszajcie na Główną Bramę i kierujcie się bezpośrednio do Wysokiego Tronu. Warto zauwazyć, że o ile wydaje się, że łatwiej jest zaatakować najpierw Stormwind, by uniknąć wielu graczy Przymierza przy bramie, jednak to zaowocuje spotkaniem z Wysokim Majstrem Gelbinem Mekkatorque stojącym przy wyjściu z tramwaju. :3. Znajdując się w głównej komnacie tronowej, grupa powinna ściągnąć na siebie uwagę strażników od głównej bramy aż do Wysokiego Tronu. :4. Gdy główny tank pilnuje Króla, czarodzieje powinni używać możliwie dużo zaklęć obszarowych na strażników :5. Członkowie Przymierza najprawdopodobniej będą próbowali ocalić Króla. Powinniście mieć w odwodzie przynajmniej dwie grupy czekające przy drzwiach (posiadanie kilku rycerzy śmierci jest zalecane, niech użyją czaru Anti-Magic Zone. Umiejętnością Death Grip niech wciągną gracza Przymierza do środka, by móc się z nim łatwiej rozprawić. :6. Pamiętajcie również o umiejętnościach Króla (wymienione poniżej). :7. Gdy Król padnie, skierujcie grupę rajdową do Podziemnego Tramwaju, by udać się do Stormwind. Umiejętności * Avatar: Zwiększa zadawane obrażenia fizyczne o 50% oraz wzmacnia zbroję o 50% na czas 15 sekund. * Thunderclap * Szarża * Odrzucenie * Wezwanie Strażników * Samoleczenie * Czar Storm Bolt zadaje obrażenia rzędu 5-6k i ogłusza cel na 8 sekund. Cytaty Aggro * Za Khaz Modan! * Poczujcie gniew góry! Powitania * Siła, honor. Widzę je w tobie. Po co przybyłeś? * Co cię sprowadza do Ironforge? * Jak krasnoludy mogą ci pomóc? * Czego szukasz pod górą? Odpowiedź na wieści o księżniczce Moirze Miedziobrodej :' :Wygląda na to, że nawet martwy, Thaurissan wygrał. :Możesz odejść, . Zanim jednak odejdziesz, możesz wybrać nagrodę z królewskiego skarbca. :' Ciekawostki * W mitologii nordyckiej, Magni był jednym z synów Thora i jednym z nielicznych, którzy przeżyją Ragnarok. Wraz ze swoim bratem Modim będzie on po Ragnaroku dzierżył legendarny młot ich ojca, Mjolnir. * Magni posiada tytuł Król spod Góry, co jest nawiązaniem do tolkienowskiego Śródziemia, gdzie krasnoludzcy władcy samotnej góry Erebor używali tego samego tytułu. Warto również zauważyć, że Ironforge ma pewne nawiązania do opisu Ereboru z książek Tolkiena. Figurka * Magni pojawił się w zestawie figurek bitewnych World of Warcraft: Series 6, wydanej przez firmę DC Unlimited. Galeria Magnicomic.jpg|Magni na kartach komiksu World of Warcraft Magniashbringercomic.jpg|Magni na kartach komiksu Ashbringer King_Magni.jpg|Portret Magniego z TCG Magni_Action_Figure.jpg|Figurka bojowa Zmiany patchowe * Patch 4.0.3 (Beta): Rada Trzech Młotów zastępuje go jako przywódcę frakcji. * Patch 4.0.1 (2010-10-12): Nowa zbroja i broń. * Patch 3.0.2 (2008-10-14): Statystyki dostosowane do poziomu 80. * Patch 2.0.1 (2006-12-05): Statystyki dostosowane do poziomu 70. * Patch 1.7.0 (2005-09-22): "Przywódcy" ras zostali wzmocnieni, a ich zabicie dostarcza teraz trochę mniej honoru. Linki zewnętrzne }} }} en:Magni Bronzebeard de:Magni Bronzebart es:Magni Bronzebeard fr:Magni Barbe-de-Bronze ja:Magni Bronzebeard ru:Magni Bronzebeard Kategoria:Ironforge NPC Kategoria:Ironforge quest giver Kategoria:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Postacie z własnym portretem Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos